Nobody Has To Know
by CandiceViperRKO
Summary: The worst thing about crossing a line is when you don't know, you already have. I suck at summaries, just read. Characters: John Cena, Trish Stratus, The Rock, Randy Orton, Eve Torres, & various members of the WWE roster.


**New Multi Chapter. I don't own none of these muthafuckers. **

* * *

"Happy Birthday Trish," John said kneeling down, "I brought you some flowers, I know these are your favorites."

He laid the flowers down and continued, "I hope you and the baby are doing fine," he sighed, "I have news. Eve went to the doctor for a yeast infection and came back two months pregnant. Looks like I'm going to be a father. I'm thinking about proposing to her. She's been there for me this past year. I love her but you know you'll always be in my heart, right?"

In an instant he seemed to burst as he broke down to cry over the grave that read Patricia Anne Stratigias, "Trish, it's been a year and I still have trouble accepting the fact that you're gone, so I won't. I know you're tired of hearing me say this but I blame myself. If I hadn't started and continued our affair you would have still been here today. But I can understand why God would've wanted you close to him. I love you Trish."

John trembled, fresh tears flowing; he leaned over and kissed her tombstone, "forever and always."

_John sat on the edge of the bed and looked over his shoulder at her, "Trish, I love you. This has been the best year of my life regardless of the circumstances." _

"_I love you too John," she said crawling over and wrapping her arms around him from behind. _

_He shook his head, "I'm not finished. We almost got caught today and it shook me back to the severity of this situation. I think we should end this." _

"_What," Trish said with clear devastation in her voice, "John?" _

_He turned to her and grasped her hand, "Only temporarily. Now that your father's treatment is paid for and he's in remission, you can divorce Dwayne, I can win you the settlement, then we can skip town and be together." _

"_And how long will all of this take?" _

"_Probably 6 to 8 months." _

"_John, I don't want to be without you for 6-8 months," she her arms around her and pulled him against her breast. _

"_Trish, it's the only way. The moment he gets served his papers he's going to have his goons watching your every move and if he found out about you and I…" _

_Trish took a deep breath, "I don't know how to say this to make it sound any better but I went to the doctor today. John, I'm pregnant. He hasn't touched me in a month so it's yours." _

_There was a stunned silence but John couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, "Pregnant? I'm going to be a father?" _

_She nodded, "I think so." _

"_I'm going to be a father?" he said again, "Trish, we have to put this plan into action as soon as possible."_

* * *

**Two years earlier **

"Let's see 9th floor," Trish said pressing the elevator button. She took a deep breath and waited holding her folder tight to her chest. She was in a dilemma. This was something she wanted to do but now that she was here she wasn't sure. The ding of the elevator brought her out of her thoughts as she looked to the receptionist desk.

"Hello Eve," Trish said reading the woman's name plate, "I'm Patricia Stratigias-Johnson and I have an appointment with John Cena for 11."

Eve smiled and spoke into the phone, "Mr. Cena, Mrs. Johnson is here. Yes sir, I'll tell her." She hung up the phone and said to Trish, "Have a seat please. Mr. Cena will be right with you."

Shortly John came out of one of the doors from the hall and walked up to Trish, "Mrs. Johnson, I'm John Cena."

Trish rose and looked into a pair of baby blue eyes. She noticed the bulging arm muscles under his suit. He was easily one of the most handsome men she's ever laid eyes on.

He couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at her. Her face, her dark brown hair, her breasts covered by her sexy top, her nipples pressing through the front, her tight ass within her skirt, her high heel shoes; everything about her was sexy.

John shook his thoughts, "Won't you follow me to my office," he said nodded down the hall.

"Have a seat Mrs. Johnson," said John pointing to a couch with a large oval coffee table in front of it in the corner of the office, "What can I help you with today?"

She was lost focusing on his facial features, strong jaw, his beautiful eyes that were staring intently at her, "O-oh I'm sorry," she blushed, "Did you say something?"

He gave her a smile revealing his dimples, "I asked, what I can help you with today?"

"I've been thinking about divorcing my husband Dwayne Johnson," she said with a relieved sigh of relief as this was the first time she said admitted it to anyone.

He found himself staring at her breast when he realized that she had finished talking, "I-um how long have you been considering this?"

"I've been unhappy for about a year and I started considering about 5 months ago."

"Kids?"

"No."

"Any extra marital affairs?"

"I've never had an affair. He has had past one's but I have no proof of it. I signed a prenup," she slid the folder to him.

He took a few moments and read over the documents, "This is a crippling prenup Mrs. Johnson. It won't be easy."

"And that's why I came to you Mr. Cena. They tell me you're the best," she said unconsciously licking her lips, making John's breath catch in his throat.

"I wouldn't say the best but I get the job done. Now Mrs. Johns-"

"I like to go by Stratigias."

"Ok, well Ms. Stratigias, since you 'think' you want a divorce, it's a requirement that I give you a 3 month window to make your decision, try to work things out and if you can't…you know my number."

She sighed, "Well I guess we're done then." She slid back in her chair causing her skirt to ride up exposing her thighs that made John's cock twitch. She stood to her feet and reached to shake his hand.

He tentatively reached out and took her soft hand in his as she smiled down at him. She turned toward the door as his eyes glued to her tight ass pressing to the fabric of her skirt.

Trish turned and saw him looking at her ass and she didn't care. In fact, it made her very horny having this hot gentleman was looking at her plump behind, "See you soon Mr. Cena," she called back smirking.

He blushed profusely as he knew he was caught, "See you Mrs. Stratigias."

* * *

"STATUSFACTION?" Randy said swinging John's door open startling him.

Who, What?" John said confused looking at his best friend and colleague Randy Orton.

"The woman who just walked out of your office…what is her name?"

John looked at the paper in front of him, "Patricia Stratigias."

Randy clapped his hands together and nodded, "Dude, that's Trish Stratus…"

John raised an eyebrow, "You know her?"

"I wish! She was a huge porn star back in the early 90s. You've never heard of her?"

"No, I watch porn but I don't know names and stuff."

"Trish is LEGEND. She had films like Stratusfaction Guaranteed, Completely Stratusfied, Trish the Dish, Time to Rock & Roll; all classics!"

John nodded, "She did give off like a sex kitten vibe."

"I almost didn't recognize her. She used to have blonde hair and huge implants but that face, ass and smile is the same. My dick just got hard thinking about her."

"Randy, too much information. What happened to her career?" John asked now curious about 'Trish Status.'

"She married some jackass and when he found out about her career he stormed the set, grabbed her by her hair and drug her off set and that was the end of that."

"Come in," John said hearing a knock on the door.

"Mr. Cena, I'm getting ready to go out for lunch. Do you need anything before I leave?" Eve said smiling sweetly at him. Her job consisted of typing letters for people she didn't even know, answering the phone, and running errands.

He shook his head, "No thanks Eve. You look nice today by the way."

She blushed, dropped eye contact and pushed her glasses up her nose, "Thanks John."

"What about me?" Randy said glaring over at Eve, "I work on this floor too and you didn't ask if I needed anything."

She sighed and folded her arms, "Is there anything you need Mr. Orton?"

"No," he said firmly eyeing her up and down, "Nice legs."

She scuffed and turn to leave then glanced over her shoulder, "See you later John."

"She wants you," Randy said when Eve closed the door.

"She's a nice girl but I don't shit where I eat...anymore. If we get involved and have a falling out it will spell disaster in the work place and someone will have to lose their job. And since I've been here 6 years compared to her 6 months, it will probably be her. I wouldn't want another Mickie situation."

"Oh God no, that was a crazy bitch. Well, I'll see you tomorrow John."

"Tomorrow? You're not coming back after lunch?"

"It's Sam's birthday and I wanted to take her on an outing before she has the baby and everything goes to hell."

"Ahh, girl or boy?"

"We don't know yet but I have a feeling it's a baby girl."

* * *

Dwayne Johnson considered himself a blessed man. Through hard work, compassion and sometimes a little shedding of blood, he had stealthily negotiated his great wealth. He had risen through the ranks to become the head of a notorious crime ring, he commanded respect from all quarters; he gave praise and reward when it was due, but handed out just punishment with ruthless efficiency. He surrounded himself with people he could trust and treated them with dignity ensuring their loyalty in return. In more recent years, he guided business away from narcotics and from the attention of diligent law enforcement agencies. There were alternative safer but less lucrative avenues to make money like money laundering, gambling, protection rackets and prostitution; but safer from the law and the patch wars that went with drug trafficking. Legitimate investments through ill gotten gains would be the main source of long term revenue.

Dwayne narrowed his brown eyes at the strip club, and grimaced with distaste. Jesus, he hated this fucking place. He hated the music, the strippers, the uniforms; even the smell turned him off. "When is this place gonna change?" he asked his best friend Brock, who was sitting down at one of the VIP tables.

Brock Lesnar, Dwayne's right hand man simply shrugged, his neck buried in a beautiful blonde named Kelly's neck, whispering things in her ears.

Dwayne looked at his Rolex. 9:30. "We're not staying here long. We have that meeting with Hunter."

Brock looked up at his friend, pleading with his eyes asking could he stay just long enough to get Kelly's number and maybe a quickie backstage.

"You get 15 minutes," Dwayne demanded, turning his gaze back to the club. He knew that regardless of how badly Brock wanted to pull an all nighter with the blonde girl, Brock would come with him.

Everyone Dwayne knew listened to him, because at any willing time, he could leave you sleeping with the fishes if you fuck with him. No one ever dared to cross Dwayne in anyway, for the simple fact that he was that intimidating.

He was the type of guy who'd rather glare into a photo then smile. To him, a smile was a point of weakness, and weak was something Dwayne Johnson was not. He remained silent, and glared at the females that appeared by his side, and touched his chest and shoulders like they knew him. He fucking hated to be touched. "Jesus I fucking hate this place." He growled.

* * *

"Where are the kids Steph?" Trish asked as Stephanie made herself comfortable on the sofa.

"My babysitter Layla is watching them. I needed a break. Hunter has been stressed over whatever him and Rocky are cooking up and when he's stressed, he makes sure I'm stressed."

"Can I tell you something Steph?"

"Of course Trish, you know you can tell me anything."

"Promise you won't tell H."

"Why would I? I love my husband but you and I go back before all of the glitz and glam."

Trish sighed, "I'm thinking about divorcing Dwayne."

"What?" Steph said sitting up, "Why? You have the perfect life. You live in this huge mansion with a million cars and you haven't worked since 2002. Why give all of this up?"

"I'm not happy Steph and I haven't been in a long time. I'm lonely, I sit in this house 24/7. It's not that I don't want to work, he won't let me. He won't let me do anything. I don't cook, I don't clean, I don't shop for myself. I'm surprised that he hasn't hired people to wipe my ass for me. When I look at him I don't feel it anymore. We barely have sex and at the beginning of our relationship sex was his first priority."

"Do you think he's having an affair?"

"He's too busy for an affair."

"But you know he doesn't have to leave the house to have an affair right?" Steph said referring to the Johnson's new french maid Maryse.

"She's a sneaky one but I don't think so. She's dating the groundskeeper Mike Mizanian.

"How do you plan on getting around the prenup?"

"That's a tough one but I visited an attorney today and he's supposedly top notch so I'm sure he'll find a way."

* * *

The Promise building is a big skyscraper that has big revolving glass doors, a big white marble lobby and big bronze elevators. Dwayne hands the doorman a white envelope and they head into the private penthouse elevator.

When the elevator doors opened Dwayne's and Brock's ears were overwhelmed by the sound of the King of Kings by Motorhead. Hunter Levesque had a big white living room that had big windows and was filled with modern art and leather furniture.

There was also a big muscular guy who was nearly seven feet tall sitting on a leather sofa reading a motorcycle magazine. The guy had a bald head and gaunt face. He was wearing an army patterned tank top, black leather wristbands, a black garrison belt, black leather jeans, a pair of black linemen boots and had a Desert Eagle in a black shoulder holster

"What are you two doing here?" He growled in a deep voice.

Dwayne replied "We're here to see Mr. Levesque ."

"Well Mr. Levesque is busy right now!"

"Is that so?"

Dwayne pulled out his nickel-plated ivory handled Colt 1911A1 and shot the bodyguard in the head before the guy could even flinch. The gun's fourty-five caliber bullet put a silver dollar sized hole in the guy's forehead. The back of the guy's skull literally exploded. There was blood and brains everywhere.

All of the doors in the penthouse were open except for one so Dwayne unlocked it with a pick gun he always kept in his jacket pocket. Both of them took out their pistols before they opened the door. When they opened they saw a white room that had a kick ass stereo system inside of it. Inside of the room was the babysitter Layla bent over getting pounded by a tall, blonde haired guy.

The guy was Hunter Levesque . He was banging Layla's pussy hard with slow powerful thrust. In fact he was banging her so hard that he didn't even notice that Dwayne and Brock had walked into the room.

Dwayne shot Hunter's stereo system to get his attention. Levesque was a bit surprised when he saw them standing there but he wasn't too surprised because Dwayne would have interrupt Jesus's last supper if it had something to do with his business. The first words out of his mouth were, "Hey guys can you at least let me finish up here?"

"No," Dwayne stated firmly.

"Goddamnit!"

Hunter pulled out and his dick went half soft as he pulled up his trousers.

"Where's Show?'

"You mean the big fella in the living room?"

"Yeah that's Show."

"He had an accident and hurt his head."

"Is he still breathing?"

"Nope."

Hunter chuckled, "He's new. I never liked him anyway."

Dwayne sat at the head of Hunter's table as they discussed the latest business ventures.

"You know what we need to complete the team?" Dwayne asked as he blew out a puff of cigar smoke in the shape of the letter O.

"What's that boss?" Shawn Michaels who recently joined the meeting asked.

"A good lawyer. Off the top of your head, who's the best?"

"Easy, Randy Orton. He gets shit done," Hunter stated, "he did some work a few years back for a friend of mine."

"Correction," Shawn said, "Randy Orton _used_ to get shit done. He hasn't won a major case in months. He's finished. But there's a guy named John Cena. He knows his shit."

"John Cena eh?," Dwayne nodded, "Welcome to the team."

* * *

Maryse was keeping a close eye on Dwayne, quietly creeping around behind so he would not detect her presence. She could sense his tourmoil. She had watched him struggle many late nights and felt a bitter resentment that it was that ungrateful retched bitch Trish that caused it.

Maryse wanted to be the reason he couldn't sleep, the reason he was troubled. She wanted to belong to him and she wanted him more than any other man she had ever met. There was just something about him, despite his foul attitude and nasty disposition; there was this smoldering sexuality, an intense aggression and a powerful arrogance.

She walked into his office, wearing just a night gown, intent on tempting him. She gently swayed her slim hips, letting the thin material of her short nightgown flutter against her thighs.

"Are you alright sir?" she asked tip toeing over to him; he just looked up at her slightly annoyed, "Is there anything I can get for you?" She asked lightly sashaying her way over to stand next to him.

"No." he went directly back to his paperwork.

"Anything I can DO for you?" she smiled seductively "Anything you want." she said suggestively.

Dwayne looked up at her, he knew when a woman was throwing herself at him and as much as he would love to throw this woman across his desk and release his frustrations, he could not bring himself to do so. He had only one woman on his mind and that woman was laying in his bed, hating him more now than she ever had before.

"No." he went back to his paperwork. Even though Maryse wanted to strip off her nightgown and throw herself at his feet, she knew when to back down. She would be careful with this situation; it was not a time for her over-zealous nature.

"Yes sir." she smiled dipping her head, "Sleep good sir and if you need ANYTHING, do not hesitate to ask." she turned and slowly walked out of the room, trying to sway the hips as much as possible.

* * *

It was another restless night for John. He laid on the bed for what seemed like an eternity, unable to drive off to sleep. He stared into the darkness.

He couldn't listen to any song, watch any film, read any book. Everything was relevant to the pain he was feeling of being alone. His home world was nothing but the daily grind of sleepless nights, heartache and the terror of being alone.

**AJ Lee**, the overgrown girl scout, his last relationship; lasted 1 month before he realized she was too immature and childlike to handle a serious relationship. She cried and disappeared. Every now and then he swears he sees her small shadow following him but when he looks around...nothing.

**Kaitlyn**, the truck stop waitress; lasted 3 months. She was a down to earth woman but he couldn't see a future with her. She didn't even seemed phased when he ended it. She simply shrugged and went back to taking orders.

**Maxine**, closeted psychopath; lasted 7 months. He loved an aggressive woman and that she was. After about 4 months she let her crazy show. Showing up at his house unannounced. Showing up at his job unannounced. Checking his cellphone records. Threatening any female that simply looked at him. He didn't know how she would react to him breaking it off. She seemed like the type to make allegations of god knows what to get revenge so he asked his friend **Maria** to bring her 2 year old son to his house and say it belonged to him. Maxine quickly ended it herself, just like he planned.

**Mickie James**, the perfect coworker; lasted a year. They decided to become friends with benefits which he was warned would be a bad idea. Every chance they got the two would sneak off to the copy room for a quickie. Shoving all the papers off his desk wasn't rare either. Eventually they pursued a relationship that started off perfect. Things started going south and he decided to end things which proved fatal. Mickie became overly emotional. She had started becoming a nuisance to the other lawyers in the building, showing up late to meetings, etc. Finally Mr. John Laurinaitis, the intern general manager of attorney relations, thought it was best to let her go. John felt guilty but he put in a good word for her at their rival's law firm where she is currently located.

**Candice Michelle**, the poster girl for the phrase: You can't turn a hoe into a house wife; lasted 3 years. They met at a bar that Randy had taken him to celebrate John's first win. From the moment he saw her on the dance floor he knew he was in love. He took her home that night and things took off from there. She quickly moved in with him. He thought things were going well but there was something he didn't know about his loving Candice. While he slaved in the office late nights; she had activities of her own. John had become the laughing stock of Miami. Everywhere he went with Candice there were a group of guys laughing at him and reminiscing about what wild things they did in bed with her. One day she told him that she was pregnant and he felt like the happiest man on Earth. Nine months later he felt like the dumbest man on Earth as he stood in the delivery room. Candice had given birth to a brown eyed, red haired little boy. The baby was very pale. He didn't have to wait and call Maury because he knew without a shadow of a doubt that that boy belonged to their married neighbor Sheamus. He left the hospital after telling Candice that all her belongings would be packed and ready by the time she came home from the hospital. He paid a visit to the O'Shaunessy residence to congratulate Sheamus with two black eyes and let his wife Brie know that she was now the stepmother of a beautiful baby boy.

John pulled out his iPad to find something to occupy his time. His mind soon wandered back to Mrs. Johnson and he quickly Googled 'Trish Stratus.' Immediately pictures of a blonde haired, economy sized boob Trish appeared.

Soon he found himself loading one of her movies. There were two men and Trish. She was sucking off one of the men while the other ate her pussy. As the camera filmed a close up of her pussy John's cock became very hard. He had on a thin pair of boxers and his cock now speared through the hole.

"Well hello there," he said, as he gave his dick long slow strokes.

Strands of cum were hanging from Trish's smiling face and nearing her luscious tits. His hand moved faster up and down his hard cock as he moaned. The images hit the pleasure centers in John's brain as Trish faced the camera, her brown eyes looking directly at him while cum dripped from her face and tits. His hand involuntarily pumped faster on his dick as he stared at the screen, the only thing on his mind was Trish's cum covered naked body and the orgasm starting to build in his balls.

John let go of his dick before he reached the point of no return. "Wow," he sighed. He looked at his pulsating cock as a small glob of precum leaked out that he wiped up with his finger.

The excessive pressure on his dick had subsided enough that he could stroke it again. Slow easy strokes brought him to a plateau of pleasure he could maintain while watching Trish on camera.

John continued moving his hand up and down his hard cock as watched the other guy ram Trish from behind. She cried out as his hand moved faster on his cock.

When the camera got a close up of her pleasure filled face he paused it. He took his iPad and held it close to the end of his dick as he felt his cum leave his balls and travel up his dick towards the still. He moaned in pleasure as his first shot of sperm splattered the screen. The intensity of the orgasm caused John to writhe but his hand kept pumping more cum from his balls as he held the picture of Trish close to his spurting cock. Soon enough the spurting eased but more cum dribbled out.

"Shit," he sighed as his eyes closed drifting off to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

At around 3:30 AM Trish woke up to find her husband staring down at her turned on his side and his hand propping his head up while she still remained on her back. There was something unreadable in his eyes with an emotion she couldn't place.

And he did something she rarely saw. A genuine, lazy smile surfaced on his lips. That was enough to send her heart into overdrive.

"Dwayne, what are you doing?"

"Thinking," he replied.

"Thinking...about what?"

"About us. I know you've been unhappy lately. You've been drinking alot, sad all the time and avoiding me. I know that I've been busy and not giving our marriage the attention it needs. I love you Trish and I only want to make you happy."

"I love you too Dwayne," she said trying to figure out if she meant it.

"That's my girl," he said leaning in to kiss her forehead.

* * *

**Hate it? Love it? Let me know what you think. Ok, bye.**


End file.
